Superspeed
Superspeed is an unknown animal. He is very stupid and caused what happened in Wake Up and Smell the Coffee and Cars and People don't mix. He is a fan of Black Spy from spy vs spy, note his shirt. He is a brony and watches MLP: FIM alot. Superspeed isn't very lucky as seeing his friends die in front of him or being killed by Cub. He is on social htf as Rocko. Superspeed passed all his classes because of lucky 1 point. His stupidity will be shown later. He also killed someone when he moved to HTF town. For his desc. on the Main Characters page, he is listed as the fastest/luckiest of the friends. He is best friends with Spook and Lumpy. Superspeed isn't very smart so he thinks Lumpy is smart. Spook is smart but never listens to him. He is also not good at baseball, as in The Small Game (not made by me}. His smoochie had to do with cleaning, which he is not good at. He is friends with Trippy and Robo Star. He is also in love with Fiora. He dies in most of the episodes he appears in, but he survived Ice Cream, You Scream, your happy your ugly, Gimmy my Lunch Money, Slice Kringle, Pipe Finds, Strike!, and That's Gonna Costume!, Snow Days Have Their Problems. Most of his deaths involve explosions. Roles Starring Roles #Wake Up and Smell the Coffee #Cars and People don't mix #The Coin #The Small Game #Sleeping on The Job #Superspeed smoochie #Don't axe me a question! #Warning #Spiked your computer #Rocket Science #Jack and Thrill's Adventure #Dopework #Resurrect The Dead! #Autopsy Turvy: The actual episode #The Hoover Dam #Graffing the Walls #Pipe Finds #Fight at the Museum #Carnage Country #Shy Squrriel #Sleep Fighter #Strike! #Sick to the Plan #Kicked Your Glass #Trippin' Class Featuring Roles #Ice Cream, You Scream #Your Happy Your Ugly #I have a boney feeling #A History Be Known #We are the Camp-ions #The Right Side Of The Tracks #I don't have any spare time #Wild West Side #One Last Crusade #Bombs in town #Twinkle Twinkle Little Scar #Better Early Than Ever #Theaters... #Puffing Paint #Have You Any Wool? #Driving Problems #Goat With the Flow #Olympic Shames #The Big Save #Disguise-ful #That's Gonna Costume! Appearances #The Night of the Dolphin #Gimme my Lunch Money #Fright-day # Battle of the Boneheads #Catch That Bus #Crouching Gecko, Hidden Doofus #The Big Three Oh! #Skeletal Test Deaths #Wake Up and Smell the Coffee: He falls off a cliff and is sliced is by a helicopter #Cars and People don't mix: Crushed by a block #The Small Game: chest piecred by a baseball #Sleeping on the job: punctuated by multiple tree bark #Smoochie 1: Impladed on a rake #Smoochie 2: flesh torn off by blower, leaving his skull #Smoochie 3: Dies when the leave sucker sucks him in #Dont axe me a question: head sliced by an axe #Warning: Crushed by Lumpy's RV #Spiked Your Computer: Killed in an explosion #The Night of the Dolphin: Killed by an octopus #Jack and Thrill's adventure: splatters on the Effil Tower #I have a boney feeling: Killed by Ale when she uses Sir Gron's arm bone to hit him. #A History be Known: Crushed by a painting with Trippy #Dopework: Mauled by a bear #Resurrect the dead: Killed by Shelby before the episode #We are the camp-ions: Shot to death when mistakened to be a creature #Autopsy Turvy: Replaces his heart with the motor engine, coughs up oil and dies #The Right Side Of The Tracks: Crushed by lots of bags #I don't have any spare time: Dies in a explosian #Wild West Side: Shot by Howdy #One Last Crusade: Dies in a explosion #Bombs in town: Dies in a explosion (again) #Twinkle Twinkle Little Scar: Dies in the star crash (debatable) #Graffing the walls: Killed by Ale #Better Early Than Ever: Sliced by paper. #Theaters...:Dies when falling into the popcorn maker #Puffing Paint: Grunts hacks him up with a chainsaw #Fight at the Museum: Crushed by Dinosaur bones along with Trippy #Have you any Wool?: Face shredded by a razor #Driving Problems: Crashes into a wall which kills him #Carnage Country: Run over by Mime's unicycle. #Shy Squrriel: Ran over by a four wheeler #Goat with the Flow: Crazy smashes his head on a ice cream truck #Sleep Fighter - Beaten and splattered by Elliott. #Fright-day - Impaled by Flaky. #Sick to the Plan - Drowned by water balloon. #Olympic Shames - Splatters into hurdle. #The Big Save - Drowns in the sea. #Kicked Your Glass: Killed by Splendont when he bashes Superspeed into a window. #Battle of the Boneheads: Crushed by Bjorn. #Disguise-ful - Ran over. #Trippin' Class: Dies in a lunchroom explosion with Fiora. #Lights, Camera, Cut! - Sliced by Russell. #Crouching Gecko, Hidden Doofus - Sliced by ninja stars. #The Big Three Oh! - Killed by Flippy's bomb. Trivia *It is unknown what species Superspeed is (probably a bear). *He is one of the few to be killed by Cub. Other being Lumpy *Superspeed is an original character (the only think that is unoriginal is the style). *He is often mistaking as a hedgehog, but that's his hair, as he watching Sonic. *He is gonna be the black spy for Halloween. *Spook is his best friend, but Spook dies before they can do anything. *Its gonna be very rare for Cub to kill Superspeed, since he's not gonna be appearing much anymore. *He is exposed to everyone which is quite embarassing *He Survvial Rate is 26%. *He dies in all his starring roles. *His smoochie had him cleaning a yard, where he used a rake, a blower, and a leave sucker, which is what Rocko uses to clean his yard. *Superspeed seems to not know how to escape a house fire, as read in Spiked your computer *Superspeed is the last one to die in Season 1 *In fan version episodes, he takes place of Toothy. Images Robo Star Superspeed Trippy.png|Superspeed with friends: Robo Star and Trippy Superspeed and Rose.jpg|Superspeed and Rose Superspeedintro2.png Snowman.jpg|Superspeed making a snowman OWGOOD.png|OH GOD NOO!!! 185px-CENDINGc8.png Superspeed 100th appearance.png|100 episodes! Superspeed and Rose.png|Rose and Superspeed Superspeed help.png|Huh? Superspeed342.jpg|Rose, Superspeed, and Spook Htf3.png|Superspeed killed by flaming bike and guy Category:Fan Characters Category:Regular Fan Characters Category:unknown species/hybrids Category:Blue Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Season 1 Introductions